Marvel Database:Sandbox
Category:Tools Questa è la Sandbox del . Sentiti libero di usare questa pagina per fare pratica con l'editing. Scrivi ovunque sotto questa linea: ---- } | } | }} } } || } | }} }} } | }| }}} | }| }}} | }| }}} }} }} } || } | } }} }} } | Gallery | Gallery }} Nome Reale } | } | Unknown }} } | Alias Corrente } }} } | Alias } }} } | Identita' } }} } | Affiliazione } }} } | Parenti } }} } | Universo } }} } | Base Operativa } }} } | } } }} } | Caratteristiche Genere } } | }}} }} } | Altezza } } | }}} }} } | Peso } } | }}} }} } | Occhi } } | }}} }} } | Capelli } | Pelato = Pelato | Nessuno = Nessuno | No hair = No Capelli | No Hair = No Capelli | } }} } | }}} }} } | Caratteristiche Inusuali } }} } | Status Cittadinanza }}}| } }} } | Stato Civile } }} } | Occupazione } }} } | Scuola } }} } | Origine Origine } }} } | Luogo Di Nascita } }} } | Luogo Di Morte } }} } | Creatore } }} } | Creatori } }} Prima Apparizione } | Ultima Apparizione }} } | }}} | Scononosciuta }} } | }}} }} } } | }}} }| } | History of user is unknown. }} }} } } } } | }}} }| Poteri } }} }| Abilita' } }} }| Livello di Forza } }} } | Debolezze } }} }} } } } }| }}} } | Equipment } }} } | Transportation } }} } | Weapons } }} }} } } | }}} } }} } | }}} } }} } | }}} } }} } | }}} } }} } | }}} } }} } * Pagina di Discussioni di * * Archivio Discussioni di * Galleria Immagini di * Preferiti di * Blog di * Notizie date da } } | }}} } | } | * None. }} }} Usao Campi Pempre Presenti | NomeReale = NOME REALE | AliasCorrente = ALIAS CORRENTE | Prima = PRIMA APPARIZIONE | HistoryText = STORIA/BIOGRAFIA | Poteri = POTERI | Abilità = ABILITA' | Forza = FORZA FISICA | Debolezze = DEBOLEZZE | Equipaggio = EQUIPAGGIO | Transporti = MEZZI DI TRASPORTO | Armi = ARMI | Note = NOTE | Trivia = TRIVIA | Link = LINK E RIFERIMENTI Campi Opzionali | Image = FILENAME IMMAGINE | Alias = ALIAS | Identita' = SEGRETA O PUBBLICA | Affiliazione = AFFILIATI | Parenti = PARENTI | Universo = UNIVERSO / REALTA' | BaseOperativa = BASE OPERAZIONI | EtichettaPersonalizzata = ETICHETTA PERSONALIZZATA | Personale = CLIENTE | Genere = MASCHIO, FEMMINA, ALTRO | Altezza = ALTEZZA | Peso = PESO | Occhi = COLORI OCCHI | Capelli = COLORI CAPELLI | CaratteristicheInusuali = CARATTERISTICHE INUSUALI | Cittadinanza = CITTADINANZA | StatoCivile = STATO CIVILE | Occupazione = OCCUPAZIONE | Scuola = SCUOLA | Origine = ORIGINE DEI POTERI / ABILITA' | LuogoDiNascita = LUOGO DI NASCITA | LuogoDiMorte = LUOGO DI MORTE | Creatore = CREATORE SINGOLO ( DON'T USE WITH CREATORS ) | Creatori = CREATORE MULTIPLO ( DON'T USE WITH CREATOR ) | Ultima = ULTIMA APPARIZIONE | AltriMedia = APPARIZIONI IN ALTRI MEDIA | CustomSection1 = TESTA DELLA SEZIONE PERSONALIZZATA | CustomText1 = TESTO DELLA SEZIONE PERSONALIZZATA | CustomSection2 = TESTA DELLA SEZIONE PERSONALIZZATA | CustomText2 = TESTO DELLA SEZIONE PERSONALIZZATA Sostituzioni Manuali | Titolo = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Galleria = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : Storia | PowersAbilitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Poteri and Abilita' | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Armamento | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Note | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | OtherMediaHeader = DEFAULT : Apparizioni in Altri Media | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : Guarda Anche | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Link e Referenze Sintassi Vuota (Opzioni Standard) Category Magic This template automatically categorizes articles that use it. The following is a list of categories handled: * Always: ** Category:Users * Se Definito: ** Categoria: } User ** Categoria:Occhi User ** Categoria:Capelli } User ** Categoria: } User ** Categoria: } User * Se Non Definito: ** Niente * Casi Speciali: ** Categoria:User Pelati (se } è pelato ) Note * Le intestazioni "Caratteristiche", "Stato" e "Origine" all'interno del riquadro informazioni apparirà solo se i valori sono impostati per "Sesso", "Cittadinanza" e "Origine", rispettivamente. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page Templates __NOEDITSECTION__Category:Users } | Category: } Users }} } | Category: }-Eyed Users }} } | }}} Users }} } | Category: } Users }} } | } | Bald | None | No hair | No Hair = Category:Bald Users | Category: }-Haired Users }} }}